Perfect Prom AKA Save the Last Dance For Me
by Glenn and Katina Rentholen
Summary: Kagome wants to go to prom, and finally tricks Inu-Yasha into letting her go back home for it. The problem is: Inu-Yasha's jealous! Fluffy Beyond all reason. possibly PWP. Kat


Save the Last Dance For Me Katina Ashton Wildflowerkitten@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
  
Warnings: Massive Fluffy Feelings mushy evil sweet fic. PG13 for swears, and Mild violence. (one fight.) Slight spoilers! Mild OOC on a couple of characters, in some scenes, but not enough to get bent over. Kikyo lovers, sorry. Not a Kikyo fan, so she's not here.  
  
For those of you who are sticklers, this is just a note: Japanese kids, as far as I understand, do not have a 'prom'. However, I thought that the story was a good idea, and though I try to make most of my fan based fiction as close to realistic as possible, I kind of let that out the window for this one. Sorry about that guys.  
  
Prom. Every girl looks forwards to at least on thing in her life, and Prom was looming over the horizon like a candy waiting to be presented to Higurashi, Kagome. For three years she had been waiting patiently, studying as hard as she could with Inu-Yasha trying to keep her in the Feudal ages. And finally, the week before Prom had arrived.  
  
Every girl in the high school was ready to go date hunting, and at about this time, it seemed that almost everyone had a date, a dress, a pair of shoes.. the whole nine yards, as it were. Everyone, that is, except Kagome.  
  
Who was, at the moment, running from a demon.  
  
"ERG!" she tripped over a root in her path, and landed face first into the mud in front of her. Oh yes. Who could think of prom at a time like this?  
  
She was soaked, filthy, sweaty, and beat up from this damned demon that wanted what she had of the jewel shard. And of course, No bow and Arrow to be found. Oh of COURSE not.  
  
"Iron reaver soul stealer!" The demons head landed on the ground next to Kagome, and she suddenly felt sick to her stomach. You'd think after three years of this, she'd be used to it. The rain fell down on her from the sky above in a drizzle just hard enough to make her feel it on her cuts and bruises.  
  
"you ok, Kagome?" Inu-Yasha stood above her, his claws still flexed in a half fist, as though prepared for another fight of some sort.  
  
She nodded, and got to her knees. Then sighed. 'Today's been just too long.' She thought, and then made the comment to Inu-Yasha. He smirked, " complain, complain." He smirked.  
  
"I'm going home." She announced on the way back to the village, " I'm going home, and getting a hot shower, and going to sleep in a nice soft bed."  
  
Inu-Yasha shot her 'the' look.  
  
She gave it back, " don't even argue with me, Inu-Yasha! I'm tired! I'm filthy! And I've Ladyed three days of school already!" she rang out her Fuku blouse, and sighed. Why did she even bother? She was standing in the RAIN after all. She shoved wet, muddy hair out of her eyes and looked up at Inu-Yasha, who was fuming.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Ah yes, the ever famous, 'whatever' word. God she hated that word. She glared, "whatever?"  
  
"Che. Whatever." He smirked, " You'll be back."  
  
"Maybe I wont be!" Kagome said in a bitter tone. God, just for once, could he act like a decent person and be at least decent to her!?  
  
Inu-Yasha snorted, and looked up at the sky, seemingly ignoring her, " You will be, or I'll come over there and get you." He leaned over a bit, and smirked in her face, " Except, I wont wear a cap, and I wont be helping you get rid of the dumpling demons. I'll be dragging you back here."  
  
Kagome wanted to slap him. She'd wanted nothing more than to FORGET the whole dumpling ordeal! He'd made a fool of her in front of poor Hojo! And the poor guy had no idea what was going on when it was all over too. She could still mentally see him up on stage, like an idiot as the rest of the props fell down around him.  
  
Of course, the audience had thought the whole thing was part of the school play.. but.. She sighed.  
  
"Whatever." She muttered back, and bit her tongue. 'Why did I just say that! Damn it! He's rubbing off on me!'  
  
Inu-Yasha smirked, and stood back up straight.  
  
Sango watched Inu-Yasha brood over the fire in the hut they were in. "You're mad because she went back I take it?" she asked.  
  
He snorted, " No." Which really meant yes, as it does in most male vocabularies in this instance.  
  
"She'll be back. You know that, right?" Sango continued.  
  
Inu-Yasha didn't say anything.  
  
Miroku arched a brow, " I know what's eating you. It's because you haven't gotten any!" he smirked. Just before Sango introduced her fist to his nose.  
  
"Guu didn'k haf do du dak..' he managed, holding it.  
  
She sighed. "Pervert."  
  
Inu-Yasha ignored their going on, and though about Kagome. She'd been so on edge lately, persisting on going home more and more often. Why couldn't she just be happy here with him?  
  
'Because you're a selfish ass who's been treating her like a shard detector.' His conscious berated him.  
  
'She IS a jewel detector!'  
  
'If I were a real person, I'd hit you for that remark, and I AM you.'  
  
Inu-Yasha sighed, and rested his head against the palm of his hand. 'I'm going crazy. Having arguments with myself and losing...' he thought.  
  
'sounds like fun. Can I join?' his conscious asked.  
  
Kagome sighed, and leaned back in the tub, letting the scented bubble bath run up over her shoulders, and to her chin. "Home is like heaven. And there's no place like home." She sighed softly, before submerging herself completely.  
  
If she had known that a certain flea demon was in the bathroom with her, snuggled down in her clothing, she probably would have grabbed the nearest can of Flea Be gone and used it on him. However, she didn't know. And for the moment, Myoga was fine with that. He sat on top of her Fuku, and listened as she talked to herself when she came back up.  
  
"Stupid Inu-Yasha. Stupid Jewel. Stupid demons. Stupid, Stupid Prom! I'm never going to be ready. And if Inu-Yasha has anything to say about it, I wont be going." She muttered bitterly as she rubbed herself down with a washcloth, " It's just not fair. At this rate, I wont even have a DATE to go with even if I COULD go!" she sighed, and submerged herself again.  
  
When she came back up, she began to scrub her hair.  
  
"I bet all my friends have already got everything ready. Dresses, and perfume and makeup and dates. Hah. Dates. Like I'll ever get one of those in this lifetime. Kikyo was a Miko, and even she was able to communicate with the opposite sex without being attacked for going home every time she turned around." She snorted.  
  
Getting up out of the tub, she wrapped a towel around her body, and then around her head. Without thinking about it, she grabbed up her Fuku clothes, and went to her room.  
  
Once in her room, Kagome dressed herself in her most comfortable clothes, a baggy red t-shirt and a pair of loose fitting shorts. She looked at herself in the mirror, and an image, unbidden, came to her mind of her in Inu-Yasha Haori.  
  
She stared, her eyes wide, and then glared, " Inu-Yasha... Baka..." she yanked the t-shirt off, and dug out a comfy baby blue colored one.  
  
"Much better." She muttered, just at the phone rang.  
  
"Moshi-Moshi.." she answered sweetly. Her face lit up a bit when she heard her friends voice on the other end.  
  
"ah.. Ano.. a date? No.. Not yet." She paused, " No. Hojo? I doubt it."  
  
Myoga, confused by this little rectangle, watched with interest from Kagome's desk, where he'd hopped to after she'd tossed her clothes in the hamper.  
  
"Prom..." Kagome sighed, and her face fell, " I don't know. I might not even go..."  
  
Myoga understood when Kagome held the phone away from her ear, and he heard, " WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT GOING!?" come out of the box.  
  
" I mean, I might not go.. so much stuff going on, you know? And I'm not feeling well.." Kagome hoped that her grandfathers stories were keeping up.  
  
Kagome nodded, " aright. See you then. Baibai." She hung up.  
  
Myoga looked up at her form where he sat.  
  
Kagome screeched in surprise. "what are YOU doing here!?" she demanded.  
  
Myoga shrugged, " I didn't get the chance to hop off before you jumped into the well, Kagome." It was a lie, and Kagome knew it. He must have been in trouble with Inu-Yasha, or some such nonsense. She narrowed her eyes, and sighed, " well, I guess you can stay here. But only here. In my room. No sucking on my family members, got it?" she grabbed a bottle of hairspray from her bookshelf, " Or else you're a buggered bug."  
  
Myoga nodded, " I give you my word, Lady Kagome."  
  
Kagome nodded, and put the bottle back. She sat down in her chair, one foot underneath her, and sighed.  
  
"can I ask you something though, Lady Kagome?"  
  
She nodded, absently.  
  
"What is a 'Prom'?"  
  
She narrowed her eyes, " Where'd you hear that?"  
  
"You just spoke of it a moment ago." Myoga lied.  
  
Kagome sighed, " It's a big party for the graduating class. Big dance." She sighed, " It's kind of important."  
  
Myoga watched Kagome carefully. "Important?"  
  
Kagome sighed, and then smiled, " don't worry about it. It's not big deal. Besides, Inu-Yasha would have a hernia if I told him I wanted to go." She sighed, and leaned back in her chair, looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"A hernia?" Myoga questioned.  
  
Kagome sighed, " Never mind."  
  
"Look, if you just tell Inu-Yasha how important this Prom is for you, I'm sure he'll understand." Myoga said, leaning against the girls Pre Algebra book.  
  
Kagome snorted, " Not likely. He's more likely to grow a tail and wear it as a Boa like his brother than understand that. Besides. It's not like I'll die if I don't go."  
  
Myoga thought for a moment, " do you really think so?"  
  
Kagome nodded, " Besides, he'd just want an explanation of everything, and then he'd get all hateful because it would mean It'd have to go with a boy.. and it would just be... "She sighed, "complicated."  
  
Unfortunately, Myoga had to agree with this concept. If Kagome had any idea how much Inu-Yasha actually cared about her, she'd understand why it was he was so protective of her.  
  
The flea thought for a moment, and shrugged, " I think you should just tell him you're going. You work hard, just like the rest of us, and even Sango and Miroku takes breaks now and again." He looked up at her, "Besides. Inu- Yasha knows what it means to have important events in ones life. He was once not so different from yourself. He, too, anticipated birthdays, and holidays."  
  
Kagome had never thought about this, " Inu-Yasha?"  
  
Myoga nodded, " Before his mother passed on, Inu-Yasha enjoyed his time with her. He loved this time of year, because he and his mother would walk through the forests together, and admire the flowers and trees. And of course, because of his lineage, There were parties... But not like you would imagine, I'm sure."  
  
Kagome was listening with only her mind now, getting mental pictures of Inu- Yasha as a child, clinging to his mother, as she showed him what foliage was what... Her hairbrush stopped mid stroke, and she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.  
  
Her Father had once been like that with her. He used to take her to the Sakura viewing festivals, and the bon Odori, and during the summer, he would take her to the beach.  
  
She stopped, and yanked her brush from her hair.  
  
Myoga stared as Kagome wiped her face. "Are you alright, Lady Kagome?"  
  
She nodded. And got up from her chair, and laid down in her bed. "It's just that.. Prom is something that we all look forward to at the end of school... Especially the girls. We get to be laid back, and dance, and stay up late..." she sighed, and shook her head. "Never mind. Just. Never mind."  
  
And with that, she closed her eyes to take a nap.  
  
Inu-Yasha sat in the tree that looked over the river close to the village. He was thinking about Kagome again. He sighed, "Kagome.. you stupid girl." HE hadn't been able to get his mind off her since she left.  
  
She smelled good. She must have worn perfume or something, because she always smelled the same. Like something that was unfamiliar to him. A flower of some sort perhaps? Something light and airy.  
  
He smirked, thinking about how she was drenched in that little uniform. He'd been able to see the binding that she used for her breasts through the material. He hated to admit it, but it made her terribly sexy. And caused havoc in his brain when he tried to ignore it.  
  
But the rain had cleared up, leaving the sunshine to clean up it's mess. And Kagome would be back any time now. 'I should go to the well and meet her.' He thought, and jumped down from his perch.  
  
Kagome groaned at the weight of her backpack this trip. Shippo had begged for candy bars. Inu-Yasha insisted on Ramen. Sango and Miroku asked for potato Chips. She huffed, trying her best to throw the bag up over the edge of the well.  
  
A clawed hand snatched it from the air with ease, and Inu-Yasha looked down the well at her, his white hair falling over his face as he did so. "You're back, I see."  
  
Kagome jumped. She hadn't realized that he was up there. She blushed, and nodded, " Yeah."  
  
Inu-Yasha offered her a hand.  
  
She took it and he pulled her up out of the well. "Thank you, Inu-Yasha." She blushed deeply, not letting go of his arm. The smooth muscles under the red haori were hard and gentle.  
  
'Oh god, she's holding onto me, oh god.. oh god..' Inu-Yasha averted his eyes, " you're welcome. Now. You wanna let go?" he asked shortly.  
  
'Smooth move asshole.' His conscious smarted back, 'real romantic.'  
  
Kagome blushed, and jerked her hands away from him. 'What the hell was I thinking?!' she demanded herself.  
  
Inu-Yasha looked at Kagome's face for a moment. She was glowing red with an embarrassed look on her. "don't worry about it." He added as an afterthought, " I can't carry you on my back if you're clinging to my arm. It's a bit awkward."  
  
'Ah! One step closer to an apology! Now, can we be a bit more polite?'  
  
'shut.. Up...' Inu-Yasha thought bitterly. Why did his conscious have to be a smart ass?  
  
'Did Inu-Yasha just apologize?' Kagome wondered, looking up at him for just a moment. She blushed and nodded, " Gomen ne, Inu-Yasha.." She let him heft her onto his back, and held on tightly, her face buried in his hair as they went speeding through the woods at an unmatchable speed.  
  
She breathed in deeply, taking in the fresh air of this era.  
  
Inu-Yasha hair whipped against her neck, tickling her, and making her giggled a bit at the feeling.  
  
Meanwhile, Inu-Yasha, concentrating on his footing and place, smiled to himself. This was where Kagome belonged. With him. Like this. Free from the worries of that school thing. Just with him. In the wind. Together.  
  
He dared not let Kagome see his please smile as he raced along, purposely taking a longer route so that he could have her with him just a bit longer like this.  
  
But Myoga knew, " Lord Inu-Yasha, this way is longer.."  
  
Inu-Yasha halted right then, ad had Kagome not been holding on as tightly as she was, she might have been thrown off into the mud. "Myoga!" he glared, " where have YOU been?"  
  
Myoga stumbled around a couple of words before managing a meager look at Kagome for help.  
  
"He snuck back with me to my time, Inu-Yasha."  
  
Myoga's eyes widened, " Lady Kagome!" he managed.  
  
She smiled sweetly, "consider it payback." She hissed, "For hiding in my Fuku."  
  
"But I.. how did you.. " he turned red.  
  
Kagome made a face, " there's a little red stain on my sailor Fuku. On the shoulder. Just big enough for a little flea with a bloody nose."  
  
"Erk!" Myoga choked, " Lady Kagome, I would never..."  
  
Inu-Yasha was glaring with the eyes of death. "Old man.." he said in a warning tone.  
  
Myoga hopped off of Inu-Yasha's shoulder and raced off, " I just remembered, I have to go and check something!" and with that, Kagome and Inu-Yasha were alone again.  
  
Inu-Yasha was flushed. So the old flea saw Kagome in the nude did he? Well. There would be payback for that. Later. He looked at Kagome, "You alright?"  
  
Kagome nodded, " Embarrassed, but ok." She confessed coolly.  
  
Inu-Yasha began to run again, almost unexpectedly. Kagome clung to him tightly, and breathed against his hair. He smiled to himself. Kagome with him, breathing against him. Now this was Heaven.  
  
Myoga Fluttered to the ground. "Lord Inu-Yasha, it was all a misunderstanding. See Kagome wants to go to this 'prom' and she's mad because she's certain you wont let her go an.." he was cut off by the dog demon.  
  
"So why were you hiding in her clothes?" Inu-Yasha snapped in a low voice. Everyone else in camp was sleeping around the fire while he and Myoga spoke.  
  
Myoga put up his hands, " It was not for the lecherous purposes that she was assuming, I assure you Lord Inu-Yasha."  
  
The Hanyou snorted, and crossed his arms, " What's this prom thing you were talking about?" He wasn't looking at the smaller demon, but at Kagome, sleeping across the fire's way from him.  
  
Myoga sighed, " It's some sort of Dance, Lord Inu-Yasha, to celebrate the end of her schooling, it sounds. She's really upset that she can't go."  
  
Inu-Yasha frowned, " upset?"  
  
"Well, My Lord, She seems to believe that you wont let her go."  
  
Inu-Yasha leaned against the tree branch he was in, and smirked, " Why should I?"  
  
Thinking for a moment, Myoga shrugged, " she might not ask to go back as often if you let her go. After all, school will no longer be a concern for her." He knew this would definitely strike a chord with the white haired halfling.  
  
Inu-Yasha smiled suddenly, and leaned forward. It was a little bit scary, seeing the Hanyou smile genuinely, like this, " Tell me more about this Prom thing?"  
  
Myoga explained everything he could remember to Inu-Yasha. Except for the date part. Somehow, he knew that if he told Inu-Yasha about the date part, it wouldn't matter if Kagome didn't go back to the school for twenty years or more, he would never let her go.  
  
Kagome sighed. She had to ask him. It was now or never. The afternoon sunshine was running down on the group like the rain had a few days before, and this was just bliss. But if she didn't ask Inu-Yasha by Monday, she knew she would never be prepared.  
  
And today was Saturday.  
  
"Um. Inu-Yasha.." she managed weakly.  
  
He stopped walking and looked at her, his gold eyes flecked with amber, " What?"  
  
'that sounded really supportive. Jerk.'  
  
'How many times do I have to tell you to SHUT. Up.'  
  
"I was wondering if I could go back for a few days.." Kagome managed softly. She couldn't see the reason in telling him that it was for a dance.  
  
"Why now? More school?" Inu-Yasha snapped coolly.  
  
'Stop being an asshole.'  
  
'shut uuuppppppppp.'  
  
Kagome blushed, " For your information, Yes. It's something to do with school."  
  
"Like what? Another test? I thought you said you were done with those..." Inu- Yasha drawled out. He just wanted to see her reaction when he told her Yes she could go to the prom thing.  
  
Miroku and Sango had stopped, and were listening.  
  
Shippo glared at Inu-Yasha, "don't be such a Jerk, Inu-Yasha!"  
  
Kagome glared now, her blush never leaving, " NO! It's not a damned test! God why do you have to be so.. so... one WAY!" she shouted the last word at him, and huffed, "I just want to go to my damn Prom! Is that ok with you!?" she all but screamed, " It's a freaking dance! I want to go to a dance!"  
  
Inu-Yasha seemed to think for a moment, even though he already knew what he was going to say, " Alright."  
  
Kagome opened her mouth, " Honestly you're such a- what?"  
  
"I said ok, ok?" Inu-Yasha huffed, and crossed his arms, " But no more running off until we find at lest three more shards of the jewel, like today."  
  
Kagome stared.  
  
Miroku stared.  
  
Sango stared.  
  
Shippo stared.  
  
Inu-Yasha glared, " what's everyone staring at? I just don't want to hear her bitch."  
  
"OAWASAURI!" Kagome screamed.  
  
'you deserved it.'  
  
'god damned conscious...'  
  
Miroku sat next to Inu-Yasha as the women sat and chattered about this prom. Kagome was trying to explain to Sango and Kaede what it was and what it meant.  
  
"You know what a dance is, right, Inu-Yasha?" Miroku asked, his eyebrows raised.  
  
"I'm not a farm yard poke." Inu-Yasha snapped back, " Yes I know what a dance is. I wasn't born yesterday."  
  
"you know what happens at a dance, right?"  
  
Shippo was listening to Kagome, and Inu-Yasha's conversation, picking up snips of both here and there..  
  
"Lets see. People.. DANCE.."  
  
Miroku blinked, "You really don't have a clue, do you?"  
  
"shut up." Inu-Yasha muttered. He was sure the Monk was about to spew some lies to try and get a rise out of him. Or at least, he was.. almost sure.  
  
"The girl gets a date, and after the dance they.."  
  
"a date?" Shippo looked at Kagome, " So you're going to this prom with a boy?"  
  
Kagome blushed, " well yes..."  
  
Inu-Yasha's eyes snapped open, " What? No body said anything about boys!" he jumped up.  
  
'Boys? She didn't mention boys. Just the dancing. And neither did Myoga. That lil bastard. Did he know about the boys? I'll, I'll..'  
  
'Easy there killer.'  
  
'SHUT UP!'  
  
Kagome blushed, " What? It's not like it makes a difference. You already said yes."  
  
"you tricked me! You didn't tell me that there were going to be boys involved!"  
  
"well I don't go to a catholic all girls school, idiot!"  
  
"You should!"  
  
"You don't even know what a catholic IS!"  
  
"You're not going! You tricked me!"  
  
"I'm GOING! You already said I COULD!" Kagome was close to tears.  
  
"I was never told about the boys you lying little BITCH!"  
  
Sango looked at Miroku, " You know. You're right in front of him. And with him standing like-"  
  
"OWASAURI!" screamed Kagome, " OAWASAURI OWASAURI OWASAURI!"  
  
Miroku gasped for air under Inu-Yasha's spell driven weight. "Lady Kagome.. if you please.." he gasped out.  
  
Kagome stormed out of the hut, leaving the grass curtains swinging in her wake.  
  
"Get offa me..." Miroku gasped out, " you need to go on a diet!"  
  
'you're such an idiot.'  
  
"shut up." Inu-Yasha groaned.  
  
"stupid Inu-Yasha!" Kagome kicked the side of the well. She was nearing tears now. And she couldn't stand the fact that Inu-Yasha would be so one way about such a stupid thing as boys.  
  
She huffed, and sank down against the well, " stupid Inu-Yasha. It's not like he gives a damn anyhow."  
  
She stood up suddenly as she heard the sounds of someone coming towards her. "Owasauri." She hissed.  
  
"GOD DAMN IT! KAGOME!" she heard the crash not to far from her.  
  
"I'm leaving! I'll be back Wednesday! Four days! " she jumped down the well without another word.  
  
Inu-Yasha groaned from his place on the ground.  
  
Kagome buried her face into her pillow, and sobbed. It just wasn't fair. The one guy that she crushed on the most, cared about the most, was a total jackass.  
  
Inu-Yasha stared in through her window, from the tree outside of it, and watched for a long time as Kagome cried.  
  
He hated seeing her cry, and especially over something or someone as dumb as himself. She was the world to him, didn't she understand that? Didn't she see that? She looked like hell as she rubbed her red cheeks and blew her nose into a tissue.  
  
A boy came to the front door, holding a red flower.  
  
'Him, you can kill.'  
  
'Gee, thanks for the permission.'  
  
The front door opened, and spilled some light out onto the blushing boy on the front step, " hello Mrs. Higurashi. Is Kagome home?"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi let him in.  
  
'Is everyone against me?' Inu-Yasha thought bitterly.  
  
'Of course. Even me.'  
  
'shut.. the.. hell.. up!'  
  
Kagome sat on her bed, and rubbed her face clean when Hojo knocked on her bedroom door, " Hi Josh!" she smiled sweetly for him.  
  
He presented her with the flower, " I missed you at school yesterday, and I was wondering if you wanted to be my date to the prom."  
  
Honestly, she had been hoping that Hojo was going to go with her to the prom, but she was certain that even he had a date by now. And Josh wasn't known to be a real ladies man. As a matter of fact, she could have sworn that she had heard of some guy named Josh getting suspended for coming onto a girl physically in the hallways. But this certainly didn't seem like that boy. He was polite. Well spoken.  
  
And he was nothing like Inu-Yasha. Romantic. Sweet.  
  
She took the flower, and blushed, " I would love to.."  
  
Outside, Inu-Yasha nearly jumped in the window and mauled the boy who was wooing his Kagome. HIS Kagome! He growled.  
  
When Josh left, Kagome stared at the rose. Her eyes watered. "Why can't Inu- Yasha ever do things like this for me?" she wondered out loud. She put the rose on her windowsill, without looking outside, and flopped down on her bed. "Hah." She snorted into her pillow, " Inu-Yasha? Bring me flowers? Not in a bloody lifetime." She rolled onto her back.  
  
Inu-Yasha, hurt by the comment, started to get his brain working. He jumped out of the tree, landing soundlessly on the ground below.  
  
Kagome was still awake when he returned. She was standing in the middle of her bedroom, her arms twisted behind her back, her back to him, as she undid the clasp on her bra.  
  
'Oh my god, there is a God, and he loves me..' Inu-Yasha thought, his face turning red.  
  
Kagome slipped on a t-shirt after her bra had fallen to the floor. So this was how she normally slept when no one was around! He tore his eyes away, knowing it was wrong to look as she began to pull her underpants off.  
  
Soon though, he heard the buzz of her lamp stop, and noted that all was dark from in the room.  
  
Once he was sure that Kagome was asleep, he slipped open the window, and peeked inside, his white hair glimmering from the moonlight.  
  
He set something on the sill, and something caught his eye over the desk. A calendar. She had one of the days circled in red ink. Making sure that Kagome's breathing was that of a sleeping woman, he slipped in, and looked at the calendar closely.  
  
"Prom." He whispered out loud.  
  
There was a small black dot underneath the word Prom. The words underneath it were unmistakable. Inu-Yasha smiled to himself, and slipped out of the room.  
  
When Kagome woke up, she rubbed her eyes and stretched, as per usual. Her eyes coming to where she had put the red rose last night, she gasped. Sitting on her window sill were what must have been a dozen or more lovely blood red roses, all of them in full, fragrant bloom.  
  
She stared in shock, and blinked a few times just to make sure that she was seeing things right.  
  
"Ro..roses?" she whispered to herself in shock.  
  
Inu-Yasha smiled to himself from his hidden perch as Kagome stuck her head out the window. She saw no one.  
  
Kagome left early that morning. She was wearing a black mini skirt, and a green t shirt. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail.  
  
Just as he was about to sneak back into her room to double check what he had read, her brother opened the door, his arms full of clean laundry. He dropped it in surprise, and smiled, " Inu-Yasha!"  
  
The Hanyou backed up a bit, unsure of what to think for a moment, " Souta.." he tried not to look guilty of anything, but it couldn't be helped.  
  
"Why are you in Kagome's room?"  
  
"Kagome! Are you serious!" one of her friends grabbed onto her arm, " JOSH asked you? Oh My GOD! He's so HOT!"  
  
Kagome blushed, " It's no big deal, guys." She brushed off her friends swooning and chattering as she caroused the dress shop. The perfect dress was only a size too big, and she groaned to herself. Sighing, and leaving the shop without another word, she ignored her friends as they chirped their approval of her Prom night Date.  
  
Inu-Yasha sighed, " you're sure?"  
  
Souta nodded, " Girls like this kind of stuff. Though why that is, is beyond me." He shrugged, and glanced over Inu-Yasha again, " Besides, you look fine. Kagome'll love it." He sighed, " you're sure that this is a good idea though? She might kill you."  
  
Inu-Yasha smirked, " I doubt that." He thought back to that morning. She had seemed to be pleased with the flowers he'd snitched from the nearest neighbors flower garden.  
  
Souta shrugged, " girls are so weird."  
  
Kagome flopped down on her bed, face first. She really didn't want to go to school the next day. So much work to catch up on, so much gossip to work up with, and so much preparing to do for the damned Prom.  
  
She sighed into her pillow, and muttered something against it.  
  
She stretched a bit, and rolled over on her back.  
  
Her eyes opened wide. On the ceiling was a Piece of pale blue paper and a daisy, thumb tacked up there.  
  
She stared, her eyes wide, and stood up on her bed, listening to the springs creak as she did so.  
  
She pulled down the thumbtack, and the flower, and looked at the paper in her hand.  
  
Typed up in a neat font was a short poem.  
  
'Lovely are your eyes, kind is your heart, Pieces of you, These are like art, But you're pretty smile, Is my favorite part.'  
  
There was no signature on it.  
  
Kagome's mouth opened wide. She fell back on her bed, her face flushed, and her eyes sparkling. Had Josh left this for her during the day while she was gone? How romantic! She fell back on her bed, and sighed happily.  
  
Inu-Yasha grumbled something in his stomach, and made a face. He didn't really think that this was the best thing he could be doing at the moment, but it would obviously be alright. Or at least, he thought it would be alright.  
  
The day of the prom had come, and he was sitting in the tree, silent and watching as Kagome bustled about, gathering her things together, and chattering on the phone as she went about her business.  
  
To say that he was nervous was an understatement. She was going to 'sit' him so many times that he wouldn't be able to move for a month. Or longer.  
  
'Or she could latch onto me, and smother me with kisses.' He thought with a smirk.  
  
Not bloody likely.  
  
That night Kagome stood in front of her mirror, looking behind her, as she tried to zip up the zipper of the dress that she had finally picked out. Her black hair had been washed, blow dried, and sprayed into place, and it shone like onyx in a graceful heap on her head. Once the dress was zipped up, She sighed softly, and began to lace a faux pearl strand through her hair the best she could.  
  
Meanwhile, Inu-Yasha was mentally complaining as he found himself changed into a human form once again. He'd been right, all right. The night of the prom was on a new moon, and Kagome must not have noticed.  
  
He smirked to himself, and glanced around the school yard before letting himself into the building. Surely there would be a place for him to change here, right? And if not, oh well, he'd find some abandoned corner, and that would be that.  
  
He hoped that Souta was right. Or else he'd kill the lil brat!  
  
Josh knocked on the Higurashi door at five minutes till 7. He was wearing a crisp dark blue tux with a white dress shirt.  
  
Her mother answered ," oh, Josh is it? Kagome'll be down in Just a moment." She smiled, and let him in.  
  
Kagome calmed herself, slowed her breathing, took a couple of good deep breaths... She shuddered with glee, and applied the last bit of lip gloss. Her friends had insisted on lipstick, but she rather liked her lips the way they were, so a bit of shine was all she felt was needed.  
  
One more glance in the mirror, and she saw someone staring back at her that she had never seen before. Some graceful lovely creature with onyx hair, and mysterious eyes, and a lovely dress. Suddenly she felt nervous in the pit of her stomach.  
  
She was perfect. Too perfect.  
  
This thought made her uncomfortable for a moment, and she shook her head. 'Bah. I've been listening to too many of grandpa's stories.' She brushed off the feeling, and gave her best dazzling smile.  
  
Coming down the stairs in her pale yellow dress, Kagome looked like an angelic being of light instead of a sweaty tomboy who had spent the past three years running around in a long forgotten era.  
  
Josh stared, his eyes wide, and his mouth open. "You're beautiful." He managed in strong confident tones, " Here, I brought this for you." He held out a white corsage, and tied it around her wrist gently.  
  
Kagome blushed. Somehow, even though she was glad she was going to the Dance, she felt as though something here were wrong.  
  
'Inu-Yasha..' she shook her head, 'I am NOT going to ruin MY night by thinking about that selfish Hanyou!' she thought, kicking herself mentally.  
  
The music was too loud in Inu-Yasha opinion as he moved through the crowd with ease. His human body was not nearly so conspicuous as his white haired dog eared demon self. Although he was uncomfortable with his weak body, compared to the powerful one he usually held.  
  
"No sign of Kagome.." he muttered out loud.  
  
A bunch of girls in a giggling group stood together, as though waiting for someone to come. They spoke in sweet voices under the sound of the throbbing new age music that everyone else was dancing to.  
  
".. She's coming with Josh, right?"  
  
"He went to go pick her up at 7 I think, or at least that's when Kagome said he was supposed to."  
  
"Kagome!" Inu-Yasha breathed in, and made his way over to the girls, and listened, trying not to look conspicuous. "Did you see the dress she picked out though?"  
  
Inu-Yasha sighed, 'I don't want to hear about that dress, I want to know if she's going to be much longer or not!' he kept his eyes trained on the front entrance.  
  
People passed by the entrance, pretty young girls with handsome young escorts walking and chattering and laughing.  
  
But one caught his eyes. A beautiful woman of unearthly caliber. Her dress moved around her body like a soft yellow cloud.  
  
He felt his blood boil at the boy with her. He stood tall, proud. Cocky. HE narrowed his eyes, 'I can't believe Kagome would choose him over staying with me!' he thought inwardly, and pulled in a frustrated manner at the tuxedo that Souta had borrowed for him.  
  
Of course, unable to resist being close to her, he wandered through the crowd. Closer to her. Closer. Until she was close enough that he could se her face. And then he was certain that it wasn't his Kagome. No. It couldn't be.  
  
This girl- no- Woman, was an absolute vision of perfection. Her eyes, her face, not a beauty mark, a scar, a flaw anywhere on it. Not one mar.  
  
He fell back a step. She was too perfect. Like a Goddess. Untouchable. Un reachable.  
  
And yet, there she was, dancing gracefully with that boy. She was smiling shyly. HE leaned forward, and pulled her closer to him.  
  
The two males met eyes briefly, and Inu-Yasha repressed the closest thing to a growl this human body could make.  
  
Smirking in a rather cocky manner, as though he knew that the other were watching him and Kagome, Josh leaned forward, closer and closer to Kagome, pressing his cheek to hers gently.  
  
As his hands meandered closer to her backside, Inu-Yasha fought the urge to screw all his hard kept secret, and beat the living hell out of this boy. 'How dare he get fresh with MY Kagome!' he thought, his eyes becoming dangerous.  
  
The couple turned, and Inu-Yasha caught another glimpse of Kagome's face. Her eyes were closed, and for the first time in ages, she looked as though she were truly happy.  
  
Inu-Yasha felt his heart fall against the cold floor of the gymnasium. 'she's happy?' he thought.  
  
Inu-Yasha heard the music. But he couldn't bear to look at Kagome any longer. He backed up, and bumped into one of the girls who had been giggling about Kagome's date earlier. She looked at him in a strange way, and suddenly, Inu-Yasha realized just how out of place he was here.  
  
He felt his body tremble in ways that it never would have, had he not been in this form. He felt a heat crawl up into his throat. Backed up again, and took one last glance at Kagome before turning and walking away.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes, and sighed softly. She couldn't get her mind off Inu-Yasha.  
  
And yet.  
  
She stared at the long haired figure that was all but running for the exit. His long black hair shone in the lights form the dance.  
  
"Inu.. Ya-" no. She couldn't think about him tonight. That boy that had just walked out of the exit couldn't be Inu-Yasha. He was wearing a tux. And Shoes. The shoes –or lack thereof- would have been a dead giveaway if it had been Inu-Yasha.  
  
And besides. She didn't think that the new moon was for another couple of nights.  
  
Josh pulled back a bit, " you alright?" he asked.  
  
Kagome nodded, and smiled, " I'm good."  
  
Inu-Yasha sat on top of the roof of the school, dressed in his Haori and Hakama again. The clothes that Souta had borrowed for him sat next to him in a not so neat pile.  
  
"What was I thinking?" he muttered out loud. The majority of the kids that had been at the dance were filing out pretty quickly. Soon, it seemed as though the parking lot was all but empty. The moon was lowering in the sky already.  
  
But Inu-Yasha had not seen Kagome and her date come out yet. He wondered if he'd missed them in the sea of kids that had been there. He snorted, and sat very still, waiting patiently.  
  
Soon enough, Kagome and the boy she'd been dancing with came out of the front doors. She was laughing, a sweet sound that caused Inu-Yasha to feel wounded.  
  
"So, Kag.." Josh leaned forwards a bit, " You should come over to my place. There's a party goin' on there. You'd enjoy it." He slipped his hand up over her shoulder, and onto her cheek.  
  
Inu-Yasha couldn't bear to look. He turned his head away, only listening now, with strained human ears.  
  
Kagome blinked, " Party? No.. no.. I'm tired. I think I'm just going to go home, Kay?" she smiled a bit, and pulled away from his hand.  
  
Josh frowned, " So what? You spend the whole night happily in my arms, and suddenly you're gonna run off?"  
  
Kagome blinked, " Josh." She laughed a bit, " oh come on, it's like.. 2 in the morning.. I'm tired, you know?" she smiled, and backed up a bit, her eyes dancing form all the excitement of the night.  
  
"What the hell? So I go through the trouble to rent a car, buy a tux, buy your tickets and your dinner, and you're just going to walk off?" He glared at her.  
  
Feeling strange suddenly, Kagome blinked, " Huh? Josh, it was Prom. WE both wanted a date, I thought it was a mutual thing, you know?"  
  
The boy glared, " You're coming with me." He grabbed her arm, and started to walk off.  
  
Kagome stared, and yanked her arm away, her eyes filling with disgust, " I think NOT." She stammered.  
  
The boy smirked, " ok. Then right here is fine with me too." He pushed her up against the brick wall of the school, and forced his lips to hers.  
  
This was just too much for Inu-Yasha to deal with, and he looked for a way to get down there faster than he'd gotten up here. There was the fire escape.  
  
He made his way down it as fast as he could possibly go in the human body, and rushed the guy as Kagome fought to get him off her.  
  
"Come on Babe..."  
  
"My name's Kagome! Not Babe!" she shoved him away from her, and he glared.  
  
"Nobody turns me down, Bitch!"  
  
Kagome's eyes focused on the dark figure behind Josh, and she gasped. "Inu- Yasha!"  
  
Josh glared, " What?"  
  
Something hard hit him in the side of the head, and sent him to the ground. "That was for Calling Kagome a bitch!" he ground out from behind his teeth. He held the sheathed Tetsuigua in his hands.  
  
Maybe he couldn't use it as a human, unsheathed, but it worked fine as a bat right at the moment.  
  
Inu-Yasha jumped onto the boy, and started to beat on him, his fists connecting one time after another. "You. Don't. Call. Ladies. Bitches. " he grabbed Josh by the collar and yanked him forward, " Hear me?"  
  
Kagome stared, " Inu-Yasha! What are you doing here?"  
  
Inu-Yasha looked at Kagome, " Fixing a problem." Josh's fist connected with Inu-Yasha's jaw at that second, and the black haired boy fell from the other, with a grunt.  
  
"Little fuck." He muttered from behind his hand.  
  
His nose was bleeding.  
  
Josh smirked, " this is MY woman."  
  
"Excuse me?" Kagome stared in sock.  
  
"shut up."  
  
Kagome's eyes were wide as saucers. She watched him as he turned towards Inu-Yasha, drew her dress up above her knees and kicked the boy in the small of the back with her heeled shoes.  
  
He fell to the ground holding his back, and Inu-Yasha looked at Kagome in surprise.  
  
"are you ok?"  
  
Inu-Yasha smirked, " nothing that can't be fixed."  
  
Josh rolled back over onto his back, and started to get up. "You bitch, I'm going to take your little foot, tear it off and.."  
  
THAK!  
  
Josh fell to the ground unconscious. "You don't call My Kagome a bitch. Bitch." Inu-Yasha growled.  
  
Kagome stared at him. Her eyes were wide with shock. "Your Kagome?  
  
Inu-Yasha blushed, and averted his eyes, " Yeah well.." he muttered. He was surprised to feel two arms wrap around him from behind, " Thank you Inu- Yasha."  
  
Kagome's voice sounded funny. Inu-Yasha pulled her arms from around him, and turned around to face her.  
  
She'd looked perfect before, but now, despite the fact that her mascara was making little back streaks on her face, and her eyes were getting red and puffy, she was positively spectacular.  
  
The imperfection was what their relationship was. Imperfect.  
  
He leaned over her, and breathed softly on her, his eyes boring into hers in a loving manner.  
  
"come on... Let's go.." he took her by the hand gently, and led her to walk with him in the direction of the Shrine.  
  
"Why did you go with him?" he asked, despite his wanting to kiss her right then and there, " why didn't you just tell me to beginning with? It's a new moon. I could have come.."  
  
Kagome shook her head, " I didn't even realize that it was a new moon, Inu- Yasha.. and besides.." she hung her head and sniffled, " It's not like you care."  
  
The black haired boy stared at her.  
  
They were standing in front of the house now, and Kagome put her hand on the knob, "You coming in?" she asked softly.  
  
Inu-Yasha followed her, thinking about what she'd just said.  
  
They walked through the silent house, and up to her bedroom. Kagome flipped on the light switch, and turned her radio on. The man spoke about the weather and the news as Kagome sat down on her bed, a tissue clutched in her hand.  
  
'It's not like you care..' the words reverberated through Inu-Yasha's head.  
  
They sat in silence together for a long while, the minutes ticking away, and dozens of songs playing on the radio. He sat down on the bed next to her, and she leaned against him.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
She didn't say anything, but she looked at him with large red eyes in response.  
  
Inu-Yasha averted his eyes, " I was jealous."  
  
Kagome stared, " You? Jealous?" she was surprised. Here she'd been thinking that Inu-Yasha was only capable of one emotion. Pain in the ass'ness.  
  
Inu-Yasha sighed, and put his hands together in front of him on his knees, " Yeah. That boy came to your house.. with one flower. I left you a dozen... he wooed you with words, and the best I could manage was a crappy poem.. "  
  
Kagome's eyes widened, " You mean.. you, YOU left those?" her heart thumped hard in her chest, and despite her tiredness as dawn crept closer. Everything was just going so fast and slow at the same time.  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded, " I thought that if I did, then maybe... Maybe you'd think someone else was waiting for you.. and you wouldn't go with him..."  
  
Kagome blinked, and rubbed her eyes, rubbing the last of her mascara away from her eyes, and looked at him with a small sigh.  
  
"I'm sorry." She leaned more into him, and put her hand over his own, " I didn't realize that you actually did care."  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded, " Yeah well.. I do."  
  
Here I am This is me There's nowhere else on earth I'd rather be Here I am It's just me and you Tonight we make our dreams come true...  
  
"I was so jealous when I saw you two together dancing. You looked so happy with him." He confessed.  
  
Kagome smiled meekly, " You know, Inu-Yasha, " she said softly, " I was just happy because I thought that I was going to have a good time.. While meanwhile, I couldn't stop thinking about you.." her face turned red  
  
Inu-Yasha looked at Kagome, his eyes wide with surprise, " You.. couldn't?"  
  
She shook her head, her black hair falling from it's place about her.  
  
Inu-Yasha stared at her. He grasped her arms, and looked her in the eyes, " I couldn't bear to think of you with anyone but me, Kagome.." he whispered. And with those words on his lip, he placed them to hers, his lips parted softly.  
  
Kagome let everything slip from around her. Her defenses and aggressions towards him, throughout their relationship fell away and left nothing but this moment. This moment where even though it was far from perfect, was an infinity long.  
  
She felt him change under her fingers, his smooth muscles tightening under her fingers, and his hair changing. His claws brushed her bare shoulders, and his fangs her lips. And at that moment she realized that she wanted only to be with, like this, for the rest of her life.  
  
Prom. Every girl looks forwards to at least on thing in her life, and Prom was looming over the horizon like a candy waiting to be presented to Higurashi, Kagome. For three years she had been waiting patiently, studying as hard as she could with Inu-Yasha trying to keep her in the Feudal ages. And finally, the Prom had come, and gone, and all that was left was a too expensive dress, a bad date, a pair of uncomfortable shoes, never to be worn again... And the perfect last Dance with the one guy that meant more to her than anything else in the world.  
  
Who needed Prom, if She could have Inu-Yasha?`  
  
Authors note: Fluffiness from me because I thought it sounded good at the time. Hmmm.. well. I hope you enjoyed it anyhow. ^_^ Happy V-day everyone! ~Kat 


End file.
